Without You
by Life Remixed
Summary: ‘When love begins to sicken and decay, it useth an enforced ceremony.There are no tricks in plain and simple faith.’


**Authors' Notes-** This is my first one-shot. I wrote this when my exam results were given and I failed a subject (sigh). Anyway, Tyson why don't you do the disclaimer for me?

Tyson: Me? Why me? What have I done to you that you are taking revenge on me? Leave me alone…

KaiHil4ever: Shut up! I haven't got much time to spend with your nonsense… And you are not in the story even for a shot….Take this as an advantage and do the disclaimer..

Tyson: rolls his eyes (reads off a script) Sure, KaiHil4ever doesn't own Beyblade and as I see it, she is making Kai do something like going with a ---------

CRASH!!! BAM!! BONK!

KaiHil4ever: What exactly were you reading my dear World Champ??

Tyson: (From his position on the floor) I didn't tell anyone that you made Kai go out with a slut…..

KaiHil4ever: (Places a hand over his mouth) Shut up! If Kai listens, he is so gonna kill me….and anyway she's not a slut...

Kai: (Emerging from behind the pair as an active volcano) You made me do WHAT???? Going out with Hilary was like Hell itself…

Hilary: You better watch that mouth, mister….

Kai- I was just sharing my experience with the readers…..if there are any…

Hilary: You ARE dead!!

KaiHil4ever: Ignore that 3rd World War going on there….This story might not have any meaning to it…but I tried my best (sigh) read and honest reviews are MOST welcome…

And another thing------- my grammar sucks….. Bear with me, ok.

* * *

**_Without You_**

A girl of nearly 18 years came running into her home. On reaching her bedroom, she fell on the ground, her brown hair dripping from the rain outside. Five minutes passed. By this time, anyone would have started drying their hair, but this girl sat there with no one for company except her own crystalline tears and heart-aching memories.

This girl whom her friends fondly call Hilary opened a drawer and took out a picture. Almost whimpering, she looked at the picture of a boy with two cobalt colored triangles on his face. His face was a total mess of slate and navy hair along with fiery slate colored eyes. His strong muscular arms were entwined with the waist of a girl, Hilary herself.

_Happy Moments Last Only For A Second_

'Kai', Hilary whispered.

_It hurts to love someone and not to be loved in return_

She had it. Tears flowed out of her beautiful ruby eyes at the very mention of his name. She thought that it would never be necessary for her to believe all those poems people wrote on heart breaking. But she was none but a fool for having that much faith in that line. And she had to accept that stupid line….It hurts a freaking lot not to be loved in return….She couldn't bear him to be with that '_girl_', whatever her name was…Call it envy, jealousy, over-possessiveness or anything..

And how in the name of Hell could he do such a thing? Oh yeah, he was a boy after all, he was KAI , all High and Mighty who couldn't bear to lose a match and who could switch teams as though it was like switching channels on a T.V. So switching girlfriends shouldn't be such a big deal for him….

And that '_girl_' or bitch, to be exactly … What was her name? Yeah… Cameron…fucking bitch….Let her rot in Hell….Who cares?

Oops! forgot-Kai cares, doesn't he? more then himself, he cares for that piece of crap.

_But what is more painful is to love someone and never find the courage to let that person _

_know how you feel_

If only she could lay her hands on that bitch….things would not have turned out like this. But she couldn't do that because she was presently with Kai in his mansion chatting with him over a nice hot cup of tea. And even if she could kill her (which she would certainly if given a chance), Kai would never even look at herfor he himself told that their relationship was over and he surely wouldn't ruin his reputation for breaking promises, would he? Even if some miracle like thing happened and Kai left his 'I LIVE FOR MY REPUTATION 'crap, Hilary wouldn't even give a second thought to that stupid idea . As Brutus from Shakespeare's Julius Caesar said:

'_When love begins to sicken and decay, it useth an enforced ceremony._

_There are no tricks in plain and simple faith.'_

How funny is life? Just when Hilary was trying to digest the fact that Kai cheated with her was she remembering Brutus's narration? She can't hang out with Kai anymore for the said reason. Hilary lost his faith in him too. But as she looked back, it wasn't Cameron's fault at all. No. It was her fault. If she had been a second before that bitch, and told him how much she loved him, things would have turned out differently. But she didn't have that _'courage'_ of telling him the truth...

_A sad thing in life is when you meet someone who means a lot to you_

Just like what Kai meant to her..._priceless, irreplacable._ She stopped crying, knowing that _he wasn't worth it_. After a moment's thought, she got up from the floor and went to the bathroom. No_- __he was worth more than it_. Now you might all think that it is such a normal ending...a girl dying because of her break up with her boyfriend... but no, you are mistaken. She wasn't killing herself just because she was depressed or something. she was killing herself because she knew that life was not a living place wirhout him by her side. It was a torture. A torture to watch those two together- looking at that bitch smiling with him when it should have been Hilary doing that. .

_Only to find out in the end that it was never meant to be._

She dragged open her fathers' shaving kit and looked for a blade. Blade. The thing she never ever imagined to be taking her own life with. She slashed her arms...Ah, now that was so serene...calm...peace... Even the hectic evenings din was like a nigthingale's song to her ears. Placing such small cuts over her arm, she came near her wrist. The time has come...to say goodbye. She moved her free arm across her wrist and in no time, blood was pouring out.

_Happy Moments Last Only For A Second_

Now everyone thinks that before a person dies, their life flashes before their eyes. You are quiet right too...but for Hilary, only her life _with him_ flashed before her dull crimson colored eyes.

_And you just have to let go of him._

'Good-bye, Kai-I just did the thing which I am sure you would be happy- enjoy your life,ka-', but no more words were hears as two dull crimson eyes closed for the last time. Hilary lay in a complete bliss.

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Ok...how was that?? Sucks? Good? Suggestions are gladly accepted.

Honest reviews are as always most welcome.

And I wanted t ask you readers something. Should I do a sequel for this? About how Kai felt?Plz tell me.

KaiHil4ever


End file.
